Zero and Dinah: The Movie
PazZurro Bug Style's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom Cat - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Jerry Mouse - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Robyn Starling - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Lickboot - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Ferdinand - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Dr. Applecheek - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Daddy Starling - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Puggsy - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Frankie Da Flea - Parappa the Rapper * Captain Kiddie - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Squawk - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * The Straycatchers - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) and Bruce the Shark (Finding Nemo) * Droopy Dog - The Pink Panther * The Patrolman - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Singing Alley Cat Gang - Cat R. Waul and the Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Tom's Owner - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Moving Man - Little John (Robin Hood) * Bulldog - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) Scenes # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/The Great Animal Chases Zero # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 4 - Zero and Dinah Meets Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Parappa the Rapper ("Friends to the End") # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Rattlesnake Jake and Bruce the Shark/Cat R. Waul and the Gang ("What Do We Care") # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 6 - Zero and Dinah Meets 26/26's Sad Story # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Fenghuang ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 8 - Zero and Dinah vs. Vincent # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Fenghuang # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Prince John ("God's Little Creatures") # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 13 - Zero, Dinah, and 26 Rowing the Raft # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 15 - Baloo and Pudge ("I'd Done it All") # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 17 - Baloo and Pudge Chase Dinah/Zero and Dinah Saves 26 # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Zero and Dinah: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Alice in Wonderland * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Penguins of Madagascar * Over the Hedge * Robin Hood * Parappa the Rapper * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * TaleSpin * Cats Don't Dance * Rango * Finding Nemo * The Pink Panther * The Great Mouse Detective * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Swan Princess Gallery Zero as Tom Cat Dinah as Jerry Mouse 26 as Robyn Starling Fenghuang as Aunt Pristine Figg Dr. Blowhole as Lickboot Vincent as Ferdinand Prince John as Dr. Applecheek Guru Ant as Daddy Starling Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Puggsy Parappa the Rapper as Frankie Da Flea Baloo as Captain Kiddie Pudge as Squawk Rattlesnake Jake and Bruce the Shark as the Straycatchers The Pink Panther as Droopy Dog Basil of Baker Street as the Patrolman Cat R. Waul and the Gang as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Lady Kluck as Tom's Owner Little John as Moving Man The Great Animal as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:PazZurro Bug Style Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs